Report 1050
Report #1050 Skillset: Cosmic Skill: Soulwash Org: Nihilists Status: Completed Feb 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Soulwash is an ability which is cast upon oneself or another adventurer, be it friend or foe. For 3s of equilibrium and unhindered, one can cleanse his or herself or another of the following: recklessness, healthleech, dissonance, pacification, aeon, peace and powersink. A number of problems arise from this ability. First off, the list of afflictions it cures seem to be a bit random and there are some afflictions which dont exist anymore (dissonance comes from other IRE games as an affliction that does not exist here I believe), and powersink is not an affliction any more. For the many years I've played Lusternia, I've never seen this ability used in a combat situation, by myself nor others. Why would anyone spend the equilibrium and the unhindered time to try and cure any of the afflictions mentioned by this ability with this ability when they are all simple cures, except aeon. Not just outdated ,but useless, and I think this is one of the most forgotten skills in the game. Once learned, it's simply forgotten due to how random this ability was created and thrown into the skillset. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Remove soulwash and replace with a new ability, SoulGuard. 10s equilibrium, 1000 mana cost, 1000 willpower cost. Being in complete tune with the Cosmos, a student of the Cosmic skillset may protect his or herself from spiritual afflictions (any affliction cured by Focus Spirit only) by 10%. If an affliction is successfully blocked, there will be a third person message for the room to see: A bright, flashing light envelops Thoros for a split second, just before quickely dissipating. There will also be a first person message which will tell which affliction was successfully blocked. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Remove soulwash and replace with a new ability, SoulShield. 10s equilibrium, 1000 mana cost, and 1000 willpower cost. The student of Cosmic can create a powerful, spiritual shield which will be with them until they fall below 33% of their health. When at or below 33% of their health, the last adventurer to have caused the damage which led to their loss in health will suffer a blast of cosmic fire, the damage equivilent to as if the guardian had cast it himself. Once "used", there will be a cooldown effect before this ability can be cast again. (similar to Vitality in Athletics.) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Remove soulwash and replace with a new ability, SoulRend. 10s equilibrium, 1000 mana cost, and 1000 willpower cost. By summoning a powerful aura around the students' soul, there is a chance that, when hit with either magic or fire type damage (20% chance), one of the following can occur to the adventurer who delivered the damage: mana drain (equivilent to being struck with amissio), damage (equivilent to being struck with a blast of cosmic fire), stun (3 seconds), or an affliction (one, random, from this list: confusion, dizziness, dementia, or impatience). Player Comments: ---on 2/9 @ 04:31 writes: Any are fine ---on 2/9 @ 06:44 writes: One or three sounds good ---on 2/10 @ 00:07 writes: One is fine. ---on 2/12 @ 02:52 writes: I think any of these solutions are a perfect change to this currently useless ability, however if I had to favor one, I would choose solution 2, which seems to be the most helpful to the classes which harness the Cosmic skillset ---on 2/12 @ 13:46 writes: Supported with a preferance for 1/2. ---on 2/12 @ 15:10 writes: Solution 1 or 2 is fine with me. ---on 2/17 @ 20:52 writes: Solution 1 ---on 2/20 @ 02:23 writes: A lot of affs cured by focus spirit cost power to give, which could make 1 problematic. Support 2.